walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 11: Fear The Hunters
For the Volume's Gallery, see Volume 11: Fear The Hunters Gallery Volume 11: Fear The Hunters includes issues 61-66. This volume happens as Rick and his group are trying to get rid of The Hunters. Plot Synopsis The story begins with the survivors finding a truck with mattresses inside. During the night Rick Grimes received a "call" from his wife Lori telling him they should speak about Carl Grimes but he puts the phone down immediately. The following morning the twins are nowhere to be seen and Andrea heads into the forest to find them and stumbles upon the body of Billy, killed by Ben, however Ben says they shouldn't worry because he didn't destroy the brains. The group attempts to decide what they should do to Ben. Andrea storms off angry once they suggest killing him. The group encounter another survivor, Father Gabriel Stokes. The father survived all this time by turning people away even when he heard them being killed by the zombies. In the night, Carl sneaks out of the tent, opens the van and fatally shoots Ben. After burying Ben and Billy the group leaves, however they are being watched by somebody. Carl gets into trouble after calling Morgan a cry baby and runs off encountering many zombies. After all the zombies are killed they find Dale asking for help however he tells the group he isn't injured. At night Dale decides to leave as he was indeed bitten and wants to save the group from having to kill him. In the woods Dale is knocked unconscious by someone. In the morning while searching for Dale a zombie attacks Abraham but falls to the ground and isn't able to stand up. They decide to spend the night in Gabriel's church however they feel they are being watched. Dale wakes up to find his other leg missing. The group explains that they are The Hunters and they find people traveling alone and they ambush them and eat them. However Dale begins laughing hysterically and reveals he was bitten, the hunters yell he is "Tainted meat" and force themselves to throw up. The next morning outside the church the survivors find Dale. They go out to get him however when going back Glenn is shot through the leg. The group begins saying their good byes to Dale. and at the end Andrea gets with him a shot is heard. They later begin searching distance residential areas (guided by Gabriel) and eventually stumble upon The Hunters. Originally only Rick confronts them, unarmed. They begin talking and one of them begins explaining why they do that and says that they also ate the children that were with them. When they decide to kill Rick he mimics a pistol with his hand and Andrea shoots from a bush, injuring one of the hunters ears and shooting another ones finger. They then spend the night killing and torturing the hunters. After they burn Dale's body, Rick begins talking with whom he believes to be Abraham about the horrible things they did, however it turns out to be Carl, who then confesses to shooting Ben. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Michonne *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia Peletier *Andrea *Dale Horvath *Ben *Billy *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Father Gabriel Stokes *Chris *Theresa *David *Albert *Greg *Charlie Deaths *Dale Horvath *Ben *Billy *Chris *Theresa *Albert *David *Greg *Charlie Trivia 11